


【Timjay】Sweet But Psycho

by alikaz



Series: 【Timjay】Sweet But Psycho [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fork&Cake, M/M, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - Fork&Cake梗，科普（https://sibasinm.pixnet.net/blog/post/339151718-介紹一個特殊的梗（盾冬有）），日文原文介紹（https://dic.pixiv.net/a/ケーキバース）- 簡單來說就是：Fork都沒有味覺，唯一能吃出味道的「東西」就是Cake，而Cake全身上下所有部分對Fork而言都很美味，像蛋糕一樣香甜，而這是Fork才能品嘗到的滋味，其他人包括Cake本人都不能，所以Cake本人不一定知自己是Cake，Fork也是，因為這世界同樣味覺缺失，但只是普通人的人。- 杰森Cake，提姆Fork，其他人沒特別描述的話都是普通人。- 根據上述，這是個比較有病的故事。- 引用一下sy上Esdella太太寫的話：「顾虑重重的理性，爱与陪伴的感性，吞噬掠夺的本能，三重掙扎下内心对不慎越界的恐惧，与压抑过度渴望挣脱束缚的冲动交织，面上却风轻云淡，越是静水越有流深」＜－大概就是這樣的故事





	1. Chapter 1

1.

正午的陽光照進屋內，守在電腦前的提姆正睡得香甜，一手撐在電腦椅扶手上支著腦袋，整個人都歪斜在一邊，而另一隻手還握著滑鼠，可見是疲憊擊敗了咖啡因和主人頑強的意志力，使這隻長期過勞的小紅鳥難得地在工作途中睡著了。

從窗進屋的杰森看到這幕，霎時間不知該不該笑。

「提姆？嘿，醒醒。」

杰森輕拍了幾下提姆的臉頰，惹得對方發出一陣惱怒的低吼，並閉著眼胡亂地在臉前揮了幾下手，當然，一下也沒打中過杰森，只讓杰森覺得挺好玩的，繼續多拍了幾下，直至提姆帶著怨氣睜開眼瞪著他才罷休。

「早安，忙碌的提寶先生。」

提姆沒有回答杰森帶著笑意與調侃的問安，只是耷拉著眼皮，拿起也許是前天或昨晚的咖啡壺，打開蓋子皺著眉嗅了幾下後，便直接往嘴裏灌了一大口，那苦悶的表情和姿態，完全不像個高級住宅的住戶，倒像個碼頭工人在灌啤酒。

一口氣把壺內剩下約一杯份量的咖啡喝光，提姆用衣袖擦了擦嘴（得到他二哥嫌棄的目光），沒多久，熟悉的急促心跳便回來了。

「我要的東西帶來了？」  
「在這。」

杰森皺著眉看著他，把手上的牛皮紙袋放到書桌上，同時伸出根食指往壺邊抹了一下，試探性地舔了一口——只是那麼一點點，然後苦得他舌根發麻。

「嘔……這是什麼化學武器？小紅你舌頭還好嗎？天！我得去找杯水喝！」，說著，杰森便往房外跑去。

提姆不以為然地聳了聳肩，平淡地回了句：

「我又沒味覺。」  
「天天喝這種玩意，你的味蕾很難不被咖啡腐蝕！」

杰森在房外吼著回應。

提姆咬了咬舌尖，回答的話滑至唇邊，最後還是嚥了回去；他沉默地打開了紙袋，抽出裏面的文件，目光放了在上面，但心神並不是。

「第一次覺得白開水那麼好喝。」

走回來的杰森握著水杯，斜靠在門框邊上，抬了抬下巴比了比那疊文件。

「是你要的東西嗎？」

提姆像驚醒般，身抖了一下，然後飛快眨了眨眼，匆匆翻閱了下手上的資料。

「啊、對，是的，這是我要的文件，謝謝。」

提姆抬頭笑了笑，而正在喝水的杰森往他比了手勢示意不用謝。兩人靜了一會，咕嚕咕嚕的喝水聲便顯得明顯。

提姆努力地把視線放在文字上。

「哈……那苦味總算跑了。」

杰森長呼了一口氣，而提姆聞聲抬頭，目光在那泛著水光的嘴唇停頓了一下，接著飛快地瞟向他手上的馬克杯，抿了抿唇，輕輕地嚥了下口水。

「啊對了，那我要的資料呢？」

沒有發現提姆有什麼不對的杰森問道。

「在這。」

提姆從電腦上拔下了一個隨身碟拋給了杰森。

「謝啦。那我走了。」  
「再見，路上小心。」

杰森聳聳肩權當回答，把水杯隨手放了在書桌一角後，戴回頭罩翻窗離開。

提姆靜靜地坐了一會，視線下意識盯著杰森使用過的杯子上，看了很久、很久，寂靜的房間中只有秒針走動的聲音，㗳㗳的令人心煩。

最後，他忍不住拿起來喝了一口。

清涼無味的白開水在口腔流動，滑過舌板，湧入食道，一絲絲的甘甜留在嘴巴裏，像放了一小粒砂糖進嘴裏般，融化後沒甜得讓人發膩，反是因其似有若無而叫人回味。

提姆把唇貼在杯沿，垂下眼眸，與杯底自己的倒影對視，藍眼裏載著很多東西，而臉頰，則紅得發燙。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

若干年前的一個雨夜。

「你、你需要幫忙嗎？」

用力按著傷口的杰森吃力地抬頭，看向這小巷中突然出現的小訪客，那時還是個兒童的提姆穿著明黃色的雨衣，手裏撐著把大大的雨傘，水汪汪的藍眼有點怯怯的，但更多的是好奇和擔心。

「不……讓我在這裡靜靜地待一會就好。」

那時還是個羅賓的杰森這樣回答，縮在簷篷下避雨的他，有氣無力地揮了揮手，示意旁邊的小孩別在意他，快回家去，然而提姆咬了咬唇，沒有挪步，反是一臉深仇大恨地瞅著羅賓腰腹處的傷口，白皙的稚氣臉頰皺成一團。

「但你流了好多血。」  
「不要緊的，這個一會就會好。你快回家吧，天黑了你一個小鬼在街不安全。」  
「不，不會好的，這樣放著不會好的，現在在下雨，雨水有很多細菌，你沒有傘子，水裏的細菌會令傷口惡化、潰瘍……總之，你需要消毒和包紮，羅賓。」

提姆攥緊著傘柄說，而杰森挑高了半邊眉。

「我知道，但——」  
「我家就在附近！而且現在沒有人在，我、我是說你可以來休息一下，或者…或者只拿走藥品也行！但你不能這樣放著傷口不管。」

提姆說完，皺起眉小聲地補充了句：

「我不要羅賓敗在細菌手上。」

杰森咂了下舌，想著自己是因為不想被蝙蝠俠抓到自己又受傷，所以才打算自己處理傷口，無奈禍不單行，半路途中就下起大雨，不得不找地方躲雨，這麼想，承了小孩的好意，大概也不是壞事。

「小鬼你……家裏真的沒其他人在？」

提姆用力地點點頭。

之後，杰森真的去了德雷克家打擾了幾分鐘。

在提姆的幫助下清洗過傷口，又用潔白的繃帶包紮好，最後用廚房找到的保鮮膜再綑了一層，作防水處理。

杰森動了動，感覺好多了，便準備離開，他最後蹲在陽台邊回頭，對提姆笑著再次道了聲謝，而正在收拾藥品的提姆也笑了，帶了點小得意，藍眼中隱約寫著「就跟你說該包紮了」，惹得杰森在眼罩底下翻了個大白眼。

羅賓揮了揮手後，縱身一跳，隨著繩索盪向哥譚的黑夜中。而提姆呆呆地看著他的背影，半晌後才想起自己應該拍照，不禁惱怒地拍了下頭。

這時，玄關傳來開門的聲音。

「提姆！我們回家了！」  
「爸！媽！」

提姆放下藥品，噠噠地跑向大門，而他忘了自己的衣服沾到了羅賓的血，嚇得他父母差點窒息。

「噢、等等！冷醒點！這不是我的血，是羅賓的！我剛見到他了，還替他包紮了！」  
「羅賓？你讓他進屋了？提姆，我必須得說——」  
「他真的好酷！消毒時那麼痛，他哼都沒哼一下！而且、而且還很香……」  
「你這小怪人跑去嗅人家的味道了？」  
「不！我不是故意的！但包紮時…湊得比較近……就聞到一陣很香甜的味道……」  
「好吧，但我想你的羅賓不會想被你這樣形容，提姆。」

提姆的母親點了點他的鼻子，而提姆羞紅了半張臉。

提姆咬著唇，不知該怎向父母解釋，但他真的、真的覺得羅賓很香，就像打翻了整瓶的香草精般，光是嗅著，便像在吃一個又一個的蛋糕布丁，甜得叫人陶醉，要不是羅賓身上有保護市民這重大任務，他很可能會想方設法，讓對方多留一會。

而現在的提姆aka紅羅賓，也許還可以補充一句：那甜味不只是在嗅覺上，更包括在味覺上。

把腦中關於血液細菌等等衛生資料丟到腦袋最後方，紅羅賓執起紅頭罩方才拆下的繃帶，趁對方還在浴室時，閉上眼輕輕按到自己唇上，感受那一點腥甜擠壓出布料，沾濕了下唇，印下一點血紅後，飛快地舔去。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

在蝙蝠俠短暫外出辦事的時間，夜翼應喚來哥譚幫忙。

他在上空飛盪，自高處巡視這城市，檢查每一條陰暗小巷有沒有罪惡正在發生，幸運地今晚還算平安，偶有幾起事件，都是小打小鬧的烏合之眾，在他和羅賓合力下，很快便掃平了。

從一個屋頂跳到另一個屋頂，中間短暫的滯空時間是無拘無束的，只有風能親吻他的臉頰。從小便一直與他相伴的高空氣流使他下意識彎起笑容，在沒有鎂光燈的情況下，仍然賣力地表演起空中轉體，只是這花俏的動作讓後方的羅賓嘖了一聲。

翻了一個跟斗後落地，夜翼回身，無奈而縱容地對著羅賓笑了笑，看著羅賓也跳了過來，不帶半點多餘動作，簡潔利落得隱含著示威。

這時，夜翼身後竟響起了零星幾下的掌聲，嚇得他立即抽出雙棍回身，在看清對象後便鬆了口氣——拍手的是紅羅賓和紅頭罩，前者拍得相當真誠，像個真的坐在台下看表演的觀眾，臉上帶了抹淺淺的、有點懷念的微笑，然而後者，明明戴著個遮掉全張臉的頭罩，仍將那無言的嘲諷表達得淋漓盡致，看得夜翼暗地翻了個白眼。

「你們怎麼會聚在這裡？在合謀什麼？」

羅賓四下打量了下這平平無奇的屋頂後，皺著眉問道，雙手抱胸，腳掌一下一下點在地上，啪噠啪噠地響著，全身上下都寫滿了不耐煩。

「找他。」，紅羅賓指著紅頭罩。  
「被他找。」，紅頭罩指回紅羅賓。  
「那我可以加入嗎？」，夜翼指著自己。  
「不可以。」，紅頭罩收回食指改舉出一根中指。

「為什麼？！」，夜翼大叫，並擺出一臉受傷的表情。

他快步踏前，一手搭上杰森的肩膀，另一隻手比劃著夜空，仰高頭用吟詩般的戲劇腔調說：「噢！小翅膀，你看看今天的星空是多麼的漂亮，你感受一下今晚的夜風是多麼的清涼舒服，你聽聽今夜這城市是多麼的平靜，種種加起來，你不覺得今晚是個適合舉行兄弟聚會的晚上嗎？」

「不，完全不覺得。」「有病吃藥，夜翼。」，兩聲厲聲的否定疊聲而出，正是出自羅賓和紅頭罩之口，只感受到哥譚寒風撲臉的他們撇頭吸了下鼻子。

夜翼表情更加哀怨，搖著紅頭罩的肩膀抱怨起來。

在一旁靜靜看著的紅羅賓笑著搖了搖頭，把夜翼的手臂從杰森肩上拿了下來。

「抱歉，但今晚我和大紅真的有點事要私下談，夜翼。」

夜翼撅了撅嘴，聳聳肩帶了點不情願地說：

「好吧好吧，下次吧。啊對了！」  
「幹嘛？」

紅頭罩不耐煩地扭頭瞪著夜翼，而夜翼探頭在紅頭罩頸側嗅了嗅，並趕在紅頭罩回過神來打人前快速退到安全距離。

「小翅膀你噴香水了？味道不錯。」

夜翼這句，讓紅羅賓悄悄握緊了身側的拳頭，呼吸不禁滯了一下，藍眼警惕地緊瞅夜翼，視線銳利得隔著白色目鏡亦刺得對面的羅賓和夜翼都忍不住瞄了他一眼，只有背對著提姆的杰森懵然不知。

「你在說啥？」，紅頭罩收回揮空了的拳頭，疑惑且暴躁地反問。他揪起自己的衣領嗅了嗅後，嗤笑了聲，「柔順劑放多了而已，狗鼻子。」

夜翼側了側頭，正想問問是哪牌子的柔順劑時，卻被紅羅賓急著打斷了話頭。

「大紅！」

突然被叫喚的紅頭罩嚇了一跳，只得回頭問紅羅賓有什麼事。

「我、呃，我……」

我不喜歡他的動作。  
我不喜歡他說你的味道。  
我不喜歡你讓他拱在你頸邊。

「我餓了。」

紅羅賓說著，偏過頭看向地板。

杰森歪了歪頭，心下有點疑惑，因為打斷別人對話然後喊餓這種事，雖然他不是沒遇到過，但實在不太像是提姆及紅羅賓會做的。不過杰森沒有深究，只是點了點頭……畢竟對象是那隻小紅鳥。

「那就先去吃飯吧。夜翼不准跟上來，羅賓看著他！」  
「嘖，誰要按你命令做事？紅頭罩。」  
「對啊對啊！我們一起吃飯不好麼？」  
「我不是這個意思！夜翼！該死的把你的手從我頭頂上拿開！」

趁著另外兩人鬧成一團時，紅羅賓拉起兩邊唇角，悄悄地拉起紅頭罩的手腕，催促道：

「走吧。」  
「你真的那麼餓嗎？夜巡前沒吃東西？」  
「嗯，我餓瘋了。」

 

 

_餓 瘋 了 。_


	4. Chapter 4

4.

酒吧林立的小巷，嘈雜的音樂穿透牆壁，傳出悶悶沉沉的震動節子，混在一起根本聽不出是哪首歌，所以杰森就挑了自己想唱的旋律來哼，脫下紅頭罩的臉映上了霓虹燈迷幻的顏色，而一雙藍眼被遮在眼罩下，不然也會被渲染上炫目的桃粉或鮮紅。

若說義警生涯中最不缺乏的事物，受偒絕對首當其衝，而第二，大概會是被正常都市人當成浪漫活動的「屋頂晚餐」……如果不是每次都是在夜巡時間，如果不是每次都一身血汗，如果不是每次都要匆匆用餐，那杰森體內勉強存活在墨水裏的浪漫細胞可能、可能會欣賞這樣的晚餐聚會──試想一下，圓形餐桌上鋪著紅白方格的桌布，擺著點鮮花、兩個潔白的瓷碟，温暖的橙黃燭光照著對方的臉，夜風輕輕吹起對方的髮絲，然後兩人相視一笑，接著在萬家燈火的城市夜景下，舉杯輕敲──但現在來想這些，只是徒添無奈。

席地而坐的紅頭罩，有；另一隻席地而坐的小紅鳥，有；來自紅羅賓的有關人口販賣的情報，有；作為交換的有關槍械走私的情報，有；大量菸頭和垃圾的屋頂，有；一個個佈滿油跡的紙袋及紙盒，有；冷掉的薯條，有；味道不錯的漢堡，有；明明要求去掉的醃黃瓜，有；兌了大量糖水的可樂，有。

杰森內心不斷打著勾，像拿著槌子逐項逐項的把方才的幻想敲掉，嘴上近似泄恨般狠狠扯下了一口漢堡。坐在他身側的提姆捏著自己的那份晚餐，出神地看著杰森，看著他咀嚼時一鼓一鼓的臉頰，看著他不斷變化的柔軟無骨的嘴唇形狀，看著他偶然伸出來為舔走嘴邊醬汁的舌頭，看著他舌尖在乾枯唇紋上留下的閃亮水跡。

那淡紅的嘴唇口感會像草莓夾心的棉花糖嗎？嫣紅的舌頭會像橡皮軟糖嗎？牙齒——他知道這是不可能的——他希望會像手拉脆糖一樣，反正腦袋會自行捏造味道，把本該讓人噁心的血腥味改成醉人的香甜，他很清楚這絕對有哪裡不對，但他只可以控制自己不要如同喪屍般，發狂撕咬任何一個人類，但他無法控制自己覺得杰森「很好吃」，尤其這是他第一個遇到的Cake，他無法控制自己總在幻想對方的皮肉嚐起來會是怎樣，這讓他覺得自己很變態。

「你不是說餓嗎？」

杰森斜了提姆一眼，看著那個被紅羅賓捏扁了可憐漢堡，一口未動，連包裝紙都還沒打開。

「啊？啊啊，抱歉，有點事想入神了。」

從思緒旋渦中抽身的提姆，帶點慌忙地拆開包裝，把漢堡塞進自己嘴裏。柔綿的麵包、有點彈性的肉扒、爽脆的生菜、濕滑的芝士和醬汁……他嚐不出半點味道，但憑藉多年嚼橡皮吞泥土並觀察同桌人進食反映的經驗，他可以判斷這應該是一個「不錯吃」的漢堡，於是他調整了一下表情，眉頭略略鬆開。

「怎樣？」  
杰森笑著問。

「什麼怎樣？」  
提姆假裝聽不懂對方的話，心下祈禱對方不是在問「那個」。

「好吃嗎？」  
然而，杰森的問句打碎了提姆心存僅有的、最後的一絲希望。

好吧，紅羅賓，你手上握著的這個玩意就是你擁有全部線索了，試圖推理出這個玩意的味道吧。

「呃……麵包很軟，生菜好像比其他店的爽脆？咬下去時漢堡扒的肉汁會流到舌頭上，而且在不難咬開的同時，肉質沒有爛得像坨土，這點我覺得不錯。」  
「哈！當然，這家店的漢堡扒都是手剁手打的，下了秘製的醃料和某種酒類……那醬汁呢？覺得醬汁怎樣？」

杰森！！！！你怎麼可以問這種問題啊杰森！！！我平常看起來有很愛下廚或吃飯嗎？！！！

提姆無法自控地在內心尖叫，並試著拼湊出一個答案搪塞過去。

「嗯、味道，耶、對……我舌頭不太靈敏，但……這個、我覺得挺…有趣的，有點新鮮。」

天曉得有趣的味道是長咋樣。

「有趣？嗯，特別的評價。」

杰森皺眉想了一會，然後點了點頭，算是收下了這個答案，這讓提姆悄悄地鬆了口氣，無奈地這口氣還沒呼到底時，杰森又問了：

「那薯條呢？」

杰森啊！！！！！！！！！

提姆內心是崩潰的，他想掄起一旁的長棍使勁毆打對方，然後朝對方臉上狠狠地丟下這該死的漢堡包和智障薯條，最後逃出這個滿山谷都是吃貨的恐怖世界跑到世界的角落去獨居……雖然他會想念杰森……好吧，他會相當想念杰森。

他本以為，搬出韋恩宅就不用再發表什麼美食評論了（他愛阿福，他愛阿福，他真的很愛阿福，但他並不愛說「今天的餐點合胃口嗎？提姆少爺」時的阿福，就、不），萬萬沒想到，他味覺缺失的毛病竟會敗露在最需要隱瞞的人身上。

杰森，GGWP*。

提姆壓著內心的尖叫，捏了條薯條放入口裏。

冷的、硬的、而且不脆，對馬鈴薯的糟蹋是會讓阿福搖頭嘆息的地步，而且薯蓉並沒有「蓉」，在嘴裏是一坨坨的散開，黏在舌面上粉粉的……所以應該是不好吃的範圍，他猜。

「呃……微妙。我想打包給阿福嚐嚐，我覺得他的表情會很精彩。」  
「哈哈，你這邪惡的壞蛋！好吧，我承認他們的薯條質感相當噁心，但是風味卻是挺獨特的，因為他們的油都泡過香料*。」

說著，杰森往自己嘴裏放了根薯條。

「小紅不喜歡迷迭香和檸檬草的味道？」  
「什麼？」

我恨死了「味道」這個詞語。

「薯條。」

杰森指了指。

提姆捂著臉用力地嘆了口氣。

十幾分鐘前的他到底是哪條筋不對才會去約杰森共進晚餐？

「好吧、好吧……這話題你一時半刻是不會放棄的了，而你再追問下去，我怕我會立即、瞬間跑去相關機構門口打滾抗議，說紅頭罩欺負殘疾人士——是的，我是在說我，別看了，我有問題的地方是舌頭。」

提姆伸出舌頭指了指。

「我喪失了味覺。」

杰森瞠大了眼……別問為什麼隔著眼罩提姆都知道他眼睛動作，這是特異功能，就像杰森知道提姆現在在瞪他一樣。

「什麼時候的事？」  
「很久了，小時候有次發高燒，燒著燒著回過神來後就沒了。」

其實是自出生起，但天生就缺失味覺的，很大比率都是Fork，而他無意引起任何人的戒備，甚至無意真的吞吃杰森身體任何一寸皮肉——「想」跟「做」是兩回事，前者他想他可以擁有這自由，但後者是絕對不能跨過，因為他是個正常人，亦因為他是義警紅羅賓，決不能幹下為口腹之慾而傷害他人的事……而偷喝對方喝過的水和偷舔對方用過的繃帶這類型雖然還是很變態但並沒有真的傷害到對方的事就容許他繼續吧，人生是需要甜頭的。

「發燒燒沒的？」，杰森有點疑惑地重複，「是重感冒嗎？但你嗅覺卻沒有問題？」

再一次，杰森，GGWP，真的，你太擔當得起你胸口上那隻蝙蝠了。

「我也不清楚，全是我父母以前說的，畢竟發病時據說我還很小。」

對不起，爸、媽，要你們出來擋一下了，雖然其實我也不太肯定你們到底知不知道我沒有味覺這事。

「這樣啊……阿福他們一直沒發現嗎？」  
「我不知道，也許有但裝作不知，亦也許真的沒有發現，只是以為我味覺被咖啡因——如同你曾經以為的那樣——泡到麻木了。無論如何，無法確切感受他手藝之高超，實在是怪可惜的。」  
「但你應該能感受到他的華夫餅的威力？」  
「對。」，提姆笑了一下，「槳糊感是能吃出來的。謝謝你提出這個，讓我感覺沒那麼惋惜了。」

杰森也跟著乾笑了幾聲，但試圖摸煙盒出來的動作告訴提姆，身邊這個——揍壞人揍得超兇狠的法外之徒——紅頭罩正有那麼一點微妙的尷尬、不自在，以及正處於「雖則一直自認是混球，但這個太過份了，杰森」的良心不安中，於是提姆搥了搥杰森的肩膀，說：

「也沒你想的那麼慘啦，還是有好事的——例如每當我想吃母親的手製三文治時，只要隨便買一個就好了，在我口中都會是一樣的味……呃，大紅？你還好嗎？」

提姆輕描淡寫地說到一半，被杰森扭曲得很可怕的表情嚇了一跳。

「那是我該問的問題啊白痴！你確定你還好嗎？」

噢，好問題。  
他還好嗎？  
重點是，怎樣才算好，怎樣才算不好呢？

「當然。」，提姆眨了眨眼，試著往左右兩邊拉起唇角，只是這表情並不叫人安心，更讓杰森的內心活動從「好吧，我就是個混球」，變成了「天啊！我怎能如此混球！」，這讓提姆相當無奈……為什麼他總糾結在這些微妙的位置呢。

「我、天！我不擅長說這些話，但、咳！很抱歉我逼得你要說出這些，也很抱歉你……嗯，要經歷這些，儘管我知道對別人的不如意事道歉很奇怪，我也很不理解別人聽到我死而複生後是在道歉什麼，又不是他們害死我的——扯遠了。總之，我保證，我不會說出去，尤其是某隻聽到後100%會發狂地拉著你東檢西驗的黑色生物，當然，我無法排除他現在就在偷聽的可能性，但——喂！我很認真地在說話，鳥寶寶你是在笑什麼！」

提姆努力地把唇掩著，但一抖一抖的肩膀仍是出賣了他，這讓正竭力搜腸刮肚的紅頭罩相當不高興，不高興得決定搓亂紅羅賓那費心用髮膠定型了的頭髮，而提姆意意思思地躲了幾下後就放棄了，反正只有最初那幾下是認真的，後來都是在幫他梳回去。

哈，紅頭罩。

紅羅賓隱藏在眼罩下的眼睛瞇了瞇，盤算起一點事——根據過往經驗，這種狀態下的杰森耳根子會特別軟，儘管他會抱怨、會罵人，但其實只要不是太過份的行為，基本上是能為所欲為。

提姆深呼吸了一口，然後慢慢、慢慢往旁邊傾斜了身，在肩膀碰到杰森手臂時，他感覺到對方僵了一下，但在嘆了口氣後便放鬆下來，於是提姆便得寸進尺地，把頭也靠了上去，倚在杰森肩上，吸了吸鼻子，好聞的甜味讓提姆發自內心地彎起一抹淺淺的微笑。

「你、唉……你也喜歡我家柔順劑的味道是不是？」  
「才沒有呢，怎麼可能。」

我喜歡的怎可能是那無法食用的柔順劑？別傻了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GGWP，Good Game Well Play  
> *我胡謅的，十次下廚十次也不會炸東西，但這世界既然有香料油、蔥油什麼的，那拿來炸東西應該也會有味道吧（。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

今晚，紅羅賓沒有出席夜巡，連續幾天沒睡的他得到阿福和蝙蝠俠強烈不贊同的目光，而且也著實累得連睜開眼都覺得費力，更別說是應付需要高度專注力的夜巡中可能出現的一切狀況，只得順著他們的意，乖乖請一晚假去睡覺。

踡縮在被窩裏的提姆在黑甜鄉中浮沉，眼球在眼皮下快速移動，思緒零零碎碎散散落落，意識與記憶交織出荒唐的夢境。

赤裸的身體於虛空中失了重，放目四周只有無盡的黑暗，黑得純粹，黑得寂寞，黑得原始，儘管有點冰冷，但這裡沒有不安，只有令人心安的心跳聲在耳邊迴盪，這氛圍就如深海，緩緩地、温柔地洗滌著疲憊的精神，提姆放任自己的靈魂在這個孤獨的世界中，放鬆每一塊肌肉，閉上眼睛在這太虛中浮沉，喜怒哀樂脫離了軀殼，飄蕩的意識並沒有根。

忽然，有一雙手輕輕撫上了他臉頰，帶著温暖在冰涼的皮膚游走，動作輕柔，沒有半分色情意味，只是種表達情感的方法，又像是兩個靈魂在這過於靜寂的宇宙中互相取暖，莫名的酸意積在眼眶和鼻尖，想要落淚的衝動無法解釋。無言的肢體溝通，一點點、一點點拉回了提姆的意識，讓他開始結成厚繭的精神想要探頭出來，眼皮顫動著想要睜開。

一聲輕輕的低笑聲拉著提姆離開黑暗的深海，卻讓張開了眼的他墜入另一片大海。

兩雙藍眼專注地對望著，提姆連眨那半秒的眼都要不捨得，情願在對方的目光中，任著酸澀擠出眼淚；往上飄浮的淚花，化作星塵點綴這片黑暗。同樣赤裸的杰森懸浮在提姆上方，黑色的髮絲像在水中般悠悠擺動，粗糙的指面、手掌描摹著提姆的眉頭，又畫過他的鼻樑下頜，像在確認他的相貌，姆指最後停在提姆的唇上，半晌，才輕輕地橫抹過去，擦過道道深深淺淺的唇紋。

提姆又閉上了通紅的眼，雙手往前探，扶著杰森的臉頰，微微側頭，吻在對方同樣乾燥冰冷的唇上；說是親吻，倒不如說是純粹的肌膚緊貼，乾淨得充滿天真，連現實中去不掉的甜味都不敢前來打擾。

漸漸收緊的擁抱使兩顆心臟遂漸貼近，節拍與呼吸漸漸一致，同吸同呼，漸成一體。

稍稍退開，複又貼上，不知是誰主的動讓吻變得熾熱，加速的呼吸帶動心跳，紅暈浮上兩人的肌膚，提姆吸吮著杰森的下唇，揪著對方頭髮的力度就似是在怕對方會逃掉，殘留的理智警告著他別用牙齒，使得他只能以親吻或舔舐表白情感；他沿著杰森身體的曲線印下一個個吻，彷似在行某種宗教儀式，引來一串沉沉悶在胸膛的低笑，笑著的杰森撫摸著提姆的頭髮，一如平日的不羈笑容中摻了點說不出的竉溺，柔和了那總是帶著銳角的靈魂。

十指不自覺地下意識相扣，兩人的指縫都被對方的手指填上，彷似兩塊散落的拼圖終於完美地拼合；半垂著眸的提姆把耳朵貼在杰森胸膛，聽裏面的心臟頑強地跳動，一下、又一下，奏響的是名曰奇蹟的樂曲。

提姆覺得他可以就這樣聽一輩子。

這世界只有他們，沒有多餘的紅塵俗事，沒有他們總想遺忘的傷口，沒有那些壓在心底的恐懼，沒有化解不了的衝突矛盾。

這是個完美的世界。

就在提姆這樣想，並帶著滿足閉上了眼時，令人心慌的甜味絲絲縷縷地𦇇了上來，熟悉得彷如陰魂般不散，瞬間嚇得提姆瞪大了眼。

入目的是一個濕漉漉的血洞。

心臟不見了，取而代之的是自己胃袋詭異而美好的飽足感，張著嘴卻叫不出聲的提姆抱著杰森軟綿無力的軀體，杰森的眼皮像睏乏了般著耷拉著，半睜半開的，似在望著他，只是失去生氣的藍眼只是兩顆玻璃球，傳達不出半分的情感；濺上的血液對比出臉頰的蒼白，而令提姆真正崩潰的，是杰森臉上的微笑──一抹帶著解脫和縱容的笑容。

真空是無法傳播聲音的，這個彷似宇宙的世界亦然，故提姆的哭聲並沒有傳到任何地方。

雙手漸漸失去氣力，屍體滑落又掉至虛空，半路上急促自燃成灰，朵朵紅蓮伴著灰燼往上飄蕩，像是黑夜河道上為亡者點的盞盞河燈，提姆急著想要撈回，卻已是來不及了，眼睜睜看著對方最後一截指骨消失，而自己，亦墜入幽冥。

那瞬間的虛擬踩空，讓提姆從變調的惡夢中跌回現實，從夢中帶回的淚水自眼角滾到髮鬢，在佑大的睡房中睜開眼的提姆，面無表情地盯著天花板，緊咬著牙關，想要憋回徘徊在胸口的悲愴，無奈急促的呼吸及抑止不了的生理分泌，其實與哭泣無疑。

這時，提姆放在床頭的通訊器響了起來。

深呼吸一口，然後緩緩吐出，他壓著聲帶接通了通話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實昨天一邊打桌游一邊都還在掙扎到底要不要跳掉不寫這部份，最後還是決定動筆了，理由是「想突顯一下如果他們不是fc沒了那些肉體吸引提姆還是想與傑森有身體接觸」這樣的情感（我有做到嗎？希望有吧），結果又卡了大半天東拼西湊堆砌詞語……清醒著描寫夢的虛幻、玄妙和荒謬的美好什麼的，說實話真的寫得還挺痛苦（尤其我文筆並沒有很好），而且聽著有時三部曲及月球上的人敲這篇時莫名敲著敲著敲哭了自己（我也不明白是怎麼回事，大概是我太久沒睡覺神經有點搭錯了吧（ry）……雖然可能有些人會覺得虐，但還是由衷的希望你們喜歡這一章，嗯


	6. Chapter 6

6.

在最初的新鮮勁過後，敵人的詭計儘管每次略有不同，但其實義警的夜間活動都大同小異，提姆想。刺激的日子是他差點死掉，不怎麼刺激的日子便是他還好好的活著；在和平時，他會思考自己退出義警的時間，畢竟他從最初便確信自己不會一輩子都穿著緊身衣，雖然穿著的時間開始愈來愈長，愈來愈難脫下來；在城市變得危險時，又再義無反顧地穿上制服去打擊罪惡。

這是提姆與杰森的其中一處不同。

杰森不怎麼會去想退休或退出的事，也許是因為他潛意識裏，一直覺得自己很快便需要交回這條命，很大機率就是一樣在身穿制服時犧牲；或許是死在某巷子裏，反正他只希望別又是倉庫；死因也許是中彈，也許是刀傷，也許是炸彈，也許是他自己終於受不了這操蛋人生而扣下板機。杰森並不畏懼死亡，他唯一需要顧慮的，只有在死後如何確保面具不會被脫下來，因此，提姆曾經看過他試圖用些不該用在皮膚上的膠水把眼罩黏在臉上，用力硬扯下來會連臉皮都跟著撕掉一大塊那種，直至頭罩被改裝成強行脫下就會爆炸。

但他們在哥譚夜空下奔走得義無反顧這點倒是一模一樣的。

他曾經離開過這世界，在最美好、擁有最多可能性和希望的年歲時，而命運在開出這個荒謬的玩笑，又再開了個更荒謬的玩笑，重回人間的他仍是穿上制服了，為夜裏哭泣的哥譚市民奔走，而且試圖用些過激的手段，來讓犯罪率一勞永逸地下降，為此不惜站到惡魔身側。

雖然這話說出來對方一定會生氣，但提姆覺得他能理解杰森的想法。提姆一直下意識地讓自己站在旁觀者的角度來看蝙蝠家的內部矛盾，他能明白蝙蝠俠的不殺原則的苦衷，他亦能明白紅頭罩的怒火，只是明白歸明白，這些觀點與角度的衝突，都沒有他能插手干預的餘地，而且亦都不易解決，亦甚至不該被「解決」，他希望有一天他們能求同存異，找出對哥譚、也對他們彼此更好的方向。

只是，他總是對眼下的這些情況很苦惱。

紅羅賓蹲在其中一邊的高樓上，俯視下方死胡同發生的事——紅頭罩跨下機車，逐步走近巷子盡頭、正跪著不斷求饒的男人，手握著的手槍昭示著他並不打算只是「談一談」。

紅羅賓瞇起了眼。

他認得那男人，湯姆.米勒，多次因身上持有毒品及販毒被捕，基本上是哥譚最典型的那種「今天被捕了嗎？沒有？那就是在牢裏了。」，不見矯正，不見教化，把他丟進戒毒所又好，監獄也罷，一旦回到街上，還是那副嫌命太長急著要削短的樣子。

男人吸著鼻子又甩了甩頭，不斷撓著手臂，明顯癮頭正起，只是恐懼壓著他不敢亂來，只得一遍遍地嚷道：「拜託，放過我，我什麼都沒做過。」

「我恐怕我無法認同你這說法，米勒先生。」，紅頭罩故作有禮地說，並把槍口按在男人冷汗涔涔的前額上。  
「咿——！我真的、真的不知道……」  
「光是你噴出的這口呼吸、這口滿是大麻和海洛英的味道的呼吸，我相信你已經沒什麼活下去的價值。」  
「但、但是……」  
「但是全哥譚明明有那麼多癮君子？噢，聰明的小湯姆，你既然有空在那邊和我狡辯，怎麼就不想想你做了些什麼呢？」，紅頭罩的怒吼隔著頭罩也沒削弱半分威勢：「回想一下我們上一次約會時說過什麼吧。『不准再賣藥給未成年』，你有哪個字聽不懂？還是你他媽就是個聾的？」

紅羅賓覺得自己應該下去制止，但作為提姆.德雷克……好吧，他還是應該去制止的。

但就在紅羅賓站起身活動了幾下後，正準備跳下去之際，卻聞紅頭罩含糊地低罵了幾聲，收起了手槍低吼道：「打爆你的腦袋我都嫌浪費子彈，垃圾！」，並掄起拳頭一下揍在男人的鼻樑。

噢，可憐的湯姆有很長的一般時間都不能吸白粉了，除非他想痛得生不如死。

紅羅賓蹲回觀戰區，看著紅頭罩把毒販揍得「蝙蝠俠會低吼」那種程度，但仍殘喘在世，而且這裡是在（敬業的）警察巡邏路線中，眼下大概還有十多分鐘便會有警察到來，總括而言，就是沒死人，也沒弄到那人生活不能自理，除非你管不能吸海洛英、抽大麻菸、或是自行執起針筒把毒品打入體內叫生活。

「這樣滿意了嗎？」

杰森抬起頭不耐煩地問道，本想附贈一根中指，但看到來人是他全家最順眼那隻小鳥，他便稍稍收回些尖刺。

紅羅賓有點尷尬地揮了揮手，而紅頭罩在把鼻青臉腫的男人綑到水管上（兼多踹了腳）後，便射出勾索跳到紅羅賓身旁。

「嗨，大紅。」，紅羅賓乾巴巴地打了聲招呼，並往後踏了一步。

他不意外對方會發現，因為他打算制止時已經沒想著要隱藏身影，但在對方改變行動策略後，他的偷窺行為就很尷尬了——搞得他好像一直在監視紅頭罩般，天曉得他只是想著可以拉對方組隊查查碼頭，根本沒想到對方正是想行私刑的現場啊！

「找我有事？」，紅頭罩甩了甩揍人揍得微微發痛的手指，側了側頭問紅羅賓，有點疑惑地瞟了眼紅羅賓後退的那步地板，但沒有深究。

紅羅賓把方才在通訊中收到的情報轉述了一次，「夜翼在布魯德海文逮查了些貨櫃，而部分已經運去了哥譚。在布魯德海文的相關貨櫃已經交給了警方，相信等會就有新聞報導情況。而在哥譚的那些，我推測出幾個可能的所在地點，其中有一個碼頭是你…呃、有點聯繫的場所，所以想先來問問你有沒有相關情報。」

紅頭罩沉吟了一會後，說：「對著你，我想我不需要隱瞞。是的，我確實對裏頭部分的交易——尤其是軍火的那些——知情，亦大約知道其流向，也不用你去查了，有一些軍火甚至就在我手上。」，他聳聳肩，沒說出類似「不然你以為老子的手會有多乾淨？」之類的（賭氣——提姆備註。）潛台詞，「但並不是全部。而關於你們在意的那些貨櫃，我所知不多，能說的你們肯定也查出來了。知道裏面是什麼東西嗎？」

「有。」，紅羅賓按著臂甲上的電子面板，瞟了杰森一眼，輕聲回答：「人類。」

紅頭罩繃緊肌肉，瞬間冒起的怒火讓他現在就去碼頭一探究竟，最好主謀就身在其中，讓他能當場為世界清掃一下垃圾，為他竟然從未發覺他眼皮底下就有人口販賣一事而補償。他咬了咬口腔頰側的肉，痛楚稍稍拉回他的理智。

他沉下聲問：「背後是誰？」

「不知道。想到的人選我們也查過了，都對不上，只有在網絡上流傳的一些詭異廣告和網站能對得上號，而已經有人順著去查了。」，紅羅賓頓了頓，飛快地觀察了下杰森的臉色後，續說：「從夜翼打開過的貨櫃來看，這事絕對不尋常的其中一個點是：裏面的人從歲數、性別、人種等等，都極其不統一，有男有女，年齡層橫跨老人至兒童——」，紅羅賓說到「兒童」也在其中時，紅頭罩的呼吸加重了，拳頭緊攥得彷似要捏碎指骨，這讓紅羅賓有點擔心地望了望他，但話仍得繼續說下去：「膚色種類能拼出一個調色盤。除非這是有買家打算給自己買一個聯合國，否則我想不到有什麼人口販子會需要如此……廣而集之。」

紅頭罩呼吸了一口，把腦袋交回理性來掌控，冷靜分析著說「黑工不會需要老年人口，色情行業……有提供這樣特殊服務的肯定相當顯眼，不會查不出來。而地下格鬥的話，也許會需要老人家，但在哥譚或布魯德海文的格鬥場，都沒興趣看老骨頭被揍或老骨頭互揍，雖然不排除這個兩個城市都只是轉運站；器官販賣倒是有點可能。」

紅羅賓點了點頭，贊同了對方前半部的分析，又補充指出：「然而哥譚的器官市場並不活躍，富有的會選擇器官移植旅游去別的城市「合法」地更換部件，要不然，哥譚本地就有提供，並不需要如此大量的進口；而貧窮的──」，不待紅羅賓說完，傑森便接下去說：「根本出不起那些價碼，還不如拿著那筆錢轉角找毒販再買瓶酒，愉快上路。」

傑森嘖了一聲，隔著頭罩也咂得響亮。

兩人沉默了一會後，紅羅賓遲疑了一會後問：「嗯……所以……你要和我一起調查嗎？」

「當然。」，隱藏在紅頭罩底下的藍眼瞇起，掩去一部分憤怒而危險的目光。他重複了一遍：「當然了，紅羅賓。聽到這裡，我想我未來十年都要對幕後那群人渣朝思暮想起來了，連在睡夢中都想著他們，想著要揪他們出來狠狠地踢爛他屁股。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章沒機會講清楚但我好想講的東西：   
> －杰森從一開始就沒打算殺人啦，只是會教訓得比較重手，讓他想起白色的粉末內心都會抖成灰塵那種，本來是「會和蝙蝠俠吵架」的Lv.降成「蝙蝠俠會低吼」的Lv.這樣吧（？）   
> －提姆後退的那一步是因為劇烈運動後的杰鳥好香就如同新鮮出爐的蛋糕一樣而在上一章的惡夢後他不敢走那麼近（。   
> －試著模彷桶哥連撩帶嘲的罵人風格……嗯。（


	7. Chapter 7

7.

他們打開了目標貨櫃，然而內容物與夜翼所回報的情況卻不一樣。

沒有活人，沒有屍體，上鎖的貨櫃裏內全是一個又一個的啡色紙皮箱，整整齊齊的排成了數欄，箱外印上了商標及公司名「布朗罐頭食品質易有限公司」；紅頭罩跳上了貨櫃，從靴側抽出一柄匕首劃開了封箱膠帶，嚓啦一聲的打開，入目的是一個個沒貼上標籤*的罐頭；他疑惑地望向紅羅賓，而同樣滿頭問號的紅羅賓也跳進了櫃內，皺著眉拿起了一個圓圓扁扁的罐頭，在耳邊輕輕搖晃。

「沒什麼水聲。」，提姆聳聳肩，給了個沒什麼用的評價，在察覺到紅頭罩的沒有言明的嫌棄中，吶吶地辯解道：「我一般接觸它們時，它們都已經不在罐內，故我無法以手感辦認出內容物，以及無法給出具體形容是情有可原。」

杰森嗤笑了聲，「那我是不是該補充句『還挺沉的』？裏面裝的不是空氣？」，罐頭在他手上被抛了幾下，「看來我們也只得打開它了？雖然某隻蝙蝠應該有著些神奇科技，可以在不開罐的前題下清楚內容物的每一個成份，但就讓我們一切從簡吧。」，說著，他用匕首沿著上蓋邊緣捅下數個孔洞，扎出一個圈後撬開，粉色的肉糜被壓實在罐內。

「午餐肉？」，紅頭罩詫異地用刀挑起了點，「這是摻了大麻還是拿什麼熊貓肉做的？搞得那麼神秘。」

「看來就是午餐肉……」，提姆盯著紅頭罩刀尖上那點肉末，心下隱約浮現了些不好的猜想，暗自祈禱味道來源是旁邊杰森；為了查證，他接過了肉罐並低頭嗅了嗅，夾雜在肉類本身的腥氣和調味料的味道下，一股難以描述、彷似直接在腦袋上灑滿砂糖的甜味飄入鼻腔。

提姆罕有地低聲罵了聲髒話。

杰森驚訝地側頭看著他，「怎麼了鳥寶寶？味道有什麼問題嗎？」，說著，他意圖拿回罐頭，但提姆下意識避開，杰森錯開的手僵在那裡。

尷尬蔓延。

隔著頭罩，但提姆知道杰森此刻一定高高的揚起了眉，而且若沒在三秒內提供合理的解釋，他將開始自顧自地把事情按自己的方式來解讀，而這一般而言都代表他那敏感且微妙地自卑又纎細的神經開始發作，各種被害妄想和全世界都不喜歡他他就一匹孤狼到處都沒人會信任吧啦吧啦佔滿了他整個腦袋，並以怒火作為其宣洩方式，最後一走了之並葬送了提姆花費許久才勉強維繫著的關係。

提摩西！該死的快說點什麼！

「呃、我想我……應該是有個想法，但還沒100％肯定，仍有機會是錯的，而我也希望它是錯的，所以我想我還是先別說出來，讓你可以保持中立，不會先入為主地看待這案子，而我向你保證──以韋恩宅那些聞起來很棒的極品咖啡豆起誓──如果到了該坦白的時候，我絕不隱瞞。」，提姆看著杰森，痛恨那個紅色頭盔遮掉了杰森的表情，使他無法得知自己這席話到底有沒有起效，只得誠懇地重複並強調說：「我保證、我向你保證，請你相信我可以嗎？」，怕對方直接跑掉而下意識拉著對方的衣䄂。

杰森沉默了一會，最後嘆了口氣。

「那請問一聲大偵探小紅鳥閣下，能向在下透露一下下個調查地點是在哪嗎？」，杰森抽回衣袖問道，並整了整衣領。

這是生氣了還是沒生氣？算了，沒直接跑掉就好。

「布朗罐頭食品質易有限公司。」，紅羅賓指著紙箱上印著的公司名。

紅頭罩擺擺手表示收到後，便射出勾索，紅羅賓自然跟上。

就如鳥兒拍翼，握著繩索在城市上空飛盪已經成為提姆和杰森本能的一部分，邊盪邊下西洋棋都沒有問題，何況是開點小差想想事情——你會因為呼吸而無法思考嗎？同理亦然。

有時候，提姆會暗自慶幸自己睡眠質量再差，也沒到會夢遊的地步，不然他無法確保自己睡醒時會不會是在某大樓的天台，手指滿是繩索勒出來的傷口，也許還因風吹而得了感冒，然後網絡和新聞頭條都是《韋恩集團青年CEO疑夢遊 飛越哥譚上空似蝙蝠》，聰明的人就會想到他和每晚的裝裝狂歡派對的關係，順藤摸瓜出整個韋恩家；而不敏銳的人，大概會以為蝙蝠俠在接受韋恩集團資助，同時教了他一招半式吧，感謝機靈的哥譚居民在義警的身份上總是笨得叫人感動。

提姆甩了甩頭，把這些無聊、無關痛癢且滑坡嚴重的想法丟出腦海，試圖專注回案件上，想找出罐子裏為何會有和cake味道如此相像的肉類的原因，有沒有那些不是人肉的可能性，最重要的是──他該如何向杰森、乃至整個蝙蝠家的人坦白說他是個fork，是個會想吃掉杰森的fork，是個會喜歡吃這些噁心罐頭的fork？

眼下，他沒敢告訴杰森他心底隱約浮現出的可怕猜想，連現在裝在腰帶口袋裏的那份樣本，他都想繞過蝙蝠俠，自己私下偷偷驗明。

在旁的杰森瞄了提姆一眼，看到他又是甩頭又是皺眉的樣子，不由得好奇地問他：「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，無聊事罷了」，提姆隨口一應，並在對方深思的目光中回想最近的日常生活，有沒有什麼無聊事能搪塞過去，「我的微波爐壞了，無法加熱雪櫃裏的三文治，冷冰冰的吃完胃不舒服。」

「趕緊去買台新的啊！你為某老頭天天加班工作，辛苦了那麼久，卻連台微波爐都買不起嗎？而且你那豪華住宅裏不是有焗爐的嗎？」，杰森沒好氣地說著，並在紅羅賓驚訝的「啊對啊！」中翻了個大白眼，並轉了別的話題：「算了……話說，方才那些罐頭，就這樣丟在那邊沒關係嗎？」

「就算通報警方，警方也很莫名其妙吧？而且它們明面上是正常進出口的貨物，連走私都不是。搜查的㾗跡也算是種警告，反正，幕後的那些人應已知道我們正在調查此事，而如果沒有，我不介意藉此讓他們清楚──」，紅羅賓收起繩勾同時踩過欄桿，一個翻身輕盈落地；他單膝跪在目標大廈的對面天台，待紅頭罩蹲了在旁時，才輕輕補完下半句話：「我們已步步進逼。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 原本是用「招紙」的，但好像那是我這邊地區才用的說法，指的是「黏在商品上面印在牌子和產品資訊的那張紙」，經非概率太太提醒並在考慮過後，改為使用「標籤」……反正就是「黏在商品上面印在牌子和產品資訊的那張紙」啦（放棄


	8. Chapter 8

8.

目標是一橦殘舊的工廠大廈，高度和周遭的樓宇相近，樓高十六層左右，所有的窗戶都用報紙仔細地封上，部分窗戶還殘留了某次對抗颱風時留下的交叉膠帶；外牆上的水管都鏽跡斑斑的，而長年累月的雨水又把那些難看的啡色沖到牆上，一道道的水跡使工廠大廈更加老舊，讓人懷疑這裡到底荒廢了多久，然而部分懸在外牆上正轟隆轉動的空調機葉，和紅羅賓查出的水電供應證明此處仍在運作。

後門被堵死了，只剩正門的停車場出入口，只能欄下汽車的兩根閘桿如同裝飾，一旁的保安室內空無一人，本應映出大廈內監控畫面的螢幕全漆黑一片，不知是日久失修而壞掉，還是純粹沒有開啟。

供貨車出入的大型入口像個漆黑的洞穴，更似是一頭怪獸大張著嘴巴在等獵物上門，強烈的危機感使腦內的警鐘狂鳴，只是他們也不得不進去。停車場內的照明設施都老舊得很，燈管拼盡全力也照得不怎麼光亮，發黃的燈罩裏隱約可見焦黑的蟲屍，白色劃線的格子裏是一輛輛並排著的貨車，阻礙了視線，每次轉角時也覺得前方會有敵人倏地出現，所幸的是，一切都只是錯覺。

左邊走至盡頭便是候梯處，一個不大的高台把它和停車空間稍稍分開。

兩台貨用升降機的電梯門原本也許是碧綠色的，不過現在已生鏽了大半的，還被刮刻了不少髒話與塗鴉，其中大量的笑臉和「Ha」圖案使杰森下意識皺起了眉；梯門上方有著亮著小燈的樓層標版，正一盞盞的順序往右邊明滅，都在往上攀升，示意著深夜時這荒廢的大廈竟還有人在，直覺告訴紅羅賓和紅頭罩這絕不是普通的加班；同時，他們發現這裡也一如迷信傳統，缺了第13層的數字。

他們交換了個眼神。

升降機自然是不會搭的，推開旁邊不遠處的棕色防煙門便是走火樓梯。梯間沒有窗戶，空氣不流通得彷彿十年沒有鮮風進來過，尿騷、香菸、大麻、酒精……各種味道悶在一起，相當難聞；沿路上不乏違反消防條例的雜物被放置堆積，大至燈箱人型模特架工作梯，小至酒瓶菸盒膠桶等，不勝其數，甚至還找到幾隻樣子奇醜的瓢蟲布偶，不少印著布朗公司商標的紙皮箱也放了在這裡。

他們沉默地前進，踏上一層層的樓梯，布朗公司位於第14層。窄小的梯級只容得下前半腳掌，再加上要隱藏腳步聲，走起來差不多近是要踮著腳跟，相當辛苦又易失平衡，而旁邊那滿是灰塵的扶手，別說是杰森，就是戴著長手套的提姆也絕對不想握上去，於是，沿路只得依靠自身的肌肉，儘管他們都訓練有素，但登至14層時，站直並全隻腳掌放到平地的那刻，仍然是一種自酷刑中脫身的解脫。

紅頭罩悄悄地把門推開了一道縫，窺視著走廊有沒有人走過。在確認了兩側沿路沒人後，他朝紅羅賓比了個手勢，而對方點點頭後，便開始行動。公司門口自然是上鎖的，但刷卡式電子鎖，於他們而言根本形同虛設。

接待處沒有人在，燈光關上只剩懸在牆上的招牌在亮。後方辦公室也看似空無一人，但有一台電腦停了在螢幕保護程式，沒有關上，這顯示便是紅羅賓發揮所長的機會。

在紅羅賓與那些0與1快樂嬉戲的時間，紅頭罩便在周遭搜查。他在不移動到物件的情況下，隨手翻了翻案頭上的文件，速速記著了部分貨運資料，又打量了下這案頭的整潔程度，拉開了抽屜，點了點裏面的文具，然後脫下手套，摸了摸桌上浸著茶包的水杯。

「茶還是溫的，看來剛走沒多久，而且他還未下班，很可能會再回來。你動作得快點，小紅。」，紅頭罩說。

「首先要這台老人機的抄寫速度能快些……」，早就破解完成的紅羅賓把椅子轉了個半圈，朝杰森聳了聳肩，「撫摸電腦主機機頂也許能使它加油，大紅你要不要試試？」

紅頭罩選擇往那人腦頭頂巴下去。

提姆摸著頭頂，扁了扁嘴，但鑒於是自己先欠的嘴，也只能把怨氣收回肚裏。他敲了幾下鍵盤，螢幕又回復成方才的螢幕保護程式，「資料會在後台繼續複製到我的地盤，只要網絡和電源不斷，就算關機了資料還是會繼續傳輸，當然，整個公司、整橦大廈都不會有人發現上載痕跡。」

「哇哦，真是了不起的鳥寶寶！來，給你一朵小紅花！」，杰森說著，往提姆得意洋洋的臉上彈了一下，指頭打在額頭上咚的一聲，又搶著提姆抗議之前，把話題飛快轉到正事上：「那我們接下來要在這裡散散步嗎？」

提姆捂著額頭瞪了杰森一眼，認真思考要不要戴上黑色頭套以保護上半張臉，但一想到某紅頭罩會指著那黑頭罩笑得多麼癲狂便打消了念頭。他回答道：「當然。難得到此一遊，紀念品自然是多多益善。」

於是，他們便在布朗公司中到處查探了。這公司只佔了同層中六個單位的其中之一，面積並不很大，方才的辦公室也夠坐十來個員工，而獨立的辦公室則有三間，兩間高層用，一間是處理人事和財政相關人員用的，他們破解了鎖，同樣把電腦資料秘密抄走。公司中還有三間會議室，除了被杰森吐糟那些配套的保溫茶煲不好用外，並無什麼特別之處。此外，還設有茶水間，裏面有供員工使用的冰箱、咖啡機（「嘿！小紅你要考慮把它帶回家嗎？看看這優美的咖啡污跡。」「不了，我家的姑娘絕對比它優秀。」）、大量茶包，還有一台微波爐。

「天！」，紅頭罩故意學著某藍鳥的戲劇腔調說：「這完全是命中注定的緣分！不是我吹，雀寶寶，你一定得帶它走，一定要，它正是為此而生，相信的。」

提姆正蹲著打算拉開嵌著水槽的廚櫃的櫃門，聽到這話，不由得回頭抗議道：「不！為什麼老是想要我在這裡帶家電回家？」，於是，他沒看到在櫃門後方竟然是一條暗道樓梯，通往的不知是下方何處，得經紅頭罩驚訝地往後指著，才回首發現。

「我想我們這趟旅程將不枉此行？」，紅羅賓挑著眉說。

「噢，親愛的，這就叫完美約會。」，紅頭罩一如既往地回答得流裏流氣。

提姆發誓他心臟沒有不爭氣地停跳了一拍。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

紅羅賓和紅頭罩先後彎腰鑽進了櫃下的神秘樓梯，不忘帶上櫃門，同時紅羅賓亦給蝙蝠家內部頻道報備了下去向……當然了，他又不是某個獨立獨行遇事只會低吼「這不關你（們）的事」、「我不需要你幫助」的中年男人，更過了會想要以單打獨鬥來證明自己能力的幼稚年紀，而且這是起合作調查的案件，自然有義務向合作人交待線索，亦以防等下會遭遇不測，使在這裡得到的情報石沉大海。

 

梯間完全沒有任何照明設施，在關上櫃門後，黑得簡直伸手不見五指。他們一邊拿出照明用具和夜視儀，一邊思考這通道平常的使用者是如何在這漆黑中行走，推測這地方是否荒廢良久，定或是經常使用，若是後者，對方必定是相當習慣黑暗，乃至連梯級邊的夜光膠帶也欠奉。

 

兩人已經盡可能地放輕腳步，但地心吸力和完全寂靜的環境，還是無法避免擾人的細碎腳步聲響起，嗒嗒的聲音不絕於耳。

 

這梯間肯定是不會有人打掃的，故隨行走而揚起的灰塵便彌漫在半空，紅羅賓徒勞地扇了扇，又搓了搓鼻子，有點羨慕同行的頭罩了。

 

梯級數量大概是十來級，約莫是一層樓的距離。紅羅賓和紅頭罩一同想著，他們最終到達，相信不會是第12層，而是於電梯標版中失蹤的13層，在方才登上14樓的時間，他們已經留意到12層與14層之間的樓梯是特別多，顯然是有一層被建造了，但同時又被封起來。起初，他們以為這橦歷史悠久的樓宇，按照了哥譚市一貫的迷信傳統，留下一個虛假但又同時真實存在的樓層，一個沒被冠上正確數字的空間，來承載「13」這數字帶來的不幸*。

 

但現在看來，這不單是迷信而已。

 

一個拐彎過後，一道生鏽的鐵門屹立在兩人眼前，在手電筒白得微藍的燈光下，棕棕紅紅的時間痕跡無所遁形。它上方沒有一小道的玻璃窗供人窺探裏面情況，緊閉的門扉更是透不出半縷光或風，更糟的是，生鏽的合頁使門扉有任何移動時，都無可避免地會發出聲音。

 

兩人交換了個眼神，紅頭罩抽出雙槍，紅羅賓拿出長棍。

 

然後一同無視了門扉。

 

溫馨提醒，如果一個地方，位於室內卻沒有窗戶，那它總會有通風系統，就連保險金庫都一樣，這不單是為了裏面活動的人員，更是避免裏面的東西受潮或報廢，甚至還能成為保安設施的一環，在發現有人入侵或火警時關閉通風系統，甚至是抽走空氣，造成缺氧，不過這些都是題外話了，這橦工業大廈儘疑點重重，甚至還有秘道，但還沒有這種層級的保安設施。

 

只不過，有樣東西會是相同的，就是就算有通風口，也必然為了保密性及安全需求，而造得不適合人類爬過，而這點在提姆翻找出來的建築圖則中被證實。於混凝土牆內的管道是外低內高的，當然，爬上去也不是問題，然而離地則向下的出風口尺寸卻只有20cm左右*，並不足夠讓他們通過。

 

但是，作為兩個師承某位滿手神奇道具的有錢蒙臉俠的義警，腰包裏自然有相應的法寶……噢，紅頭罩也許沒有，但連能量棒都放進腰帶的紅羅賓肯定有。

 

只見他在腰帶那些奇異口袋裏掏了幾下，就抽出了一枚小巧的機械，還有台像手機似的搖控器，在點開了一個像盜版推特（黃色的鳥類剪影）似的圖標後，機械便飛了起來，藏在其中的鏡頭把影像映在手機上。紅頭罩見狀，便跑了上去把櫃門推開了一道縫，放了它出去。

 

畫面一直變化，紅羅賓小心地操控著它飛進錯綜複雜的通風管道系統裏，朝著目的地前進，而紅頭罩則負責警戒著門口那邊的情況，慎防裏面突然有人出來。

 

杰森倚在牆壁，眼睛大部分時間都放了在鐵門那邊，手指有點無聊地在槍托敲起了某首廣告歌的節拍，盤腿坐在他腳邊的提姆瞟了他一眼，剛好和杰森好奇的目光撞上。提姆挑眉遞了遞手機，無聲地詢問對方用不用交換位置，而對方擺了擺手，並把目光移回鐵門；提姆想了想，站了起來，讓屏幕與杰森的眼睛之間的距離拉近上一點，接著假裝沒留意到對方時不時投過來的視線。

 

機械無聲地飛行，在漆黑的管道間穿梭，在一段較長時間的爬升後，到達了目標出風口。不太令人意外地，出風口安裝了鋼筋網，徹底封鎖了這通道供人類進出的可能性。機械穿過了小小的方格，潛了進去，出乎意料之外，裏面反倒不像這梯間那般黑暗，反而有些螢螢的燈光，鏡頭湊近了看，發現是一座座的冰櫃所照出來的，透明的門映出裏面的內容物——一包包急凍肉類。

 

皺著眉的紅羅賓點了點紅頭罩的手臂，示意對方注意著看，同時操控著鏡頭往一排排的冰櫃間巡視錄影。

 

每包都或多或少地覆蓋著白色雪霜，紅豔豔的凍肉在微藍的燈光下泛著紫調，看起來詭異極了。每一個冰櫃裏放的肉品都不一樣，以提姆貧瘠的烹飪智慧和豐富的解剖學知識，他大致能分出每個櫃放的都是不同部位的肉類，他最眼熟的內臟類自然不缺，而且放滿了好幾個櫃；去掉了指甲的手掌腳掌也是有的，甚至有袋裝的指節，其模樣令杰森聯想到冷凍薯條，並即時決定停止食用該款速食三個月；亦有部分提姆無法憑脂肪紋路叫出名字的肉塊，像普通的動物肉排似的，這類的層架上都有空隙，相信是最近才被移走，同時還沒有新貨補上。

 

叫兩人極度反胃的是，櫃內甚至有一包包的急凍眼球，在飛行中的夜視鏡頭下，瞳孔深淺程度各異的一坨坨眼球堆在透明膠袋裏，五個左右一袋，了無生氣的瞳孔隔著鏡頭瞪著來人。

 

兩人不禁同一時間打了個寒顫，杰森更低低地罵了聲娘，不單是因為噁心，更是因為那背後的惡趣味，觀其包裝及保存方式，看起來完全就不像是供醫療用途，反而更像是供食用的，像超級市場裏的袋裝生果。

 

就在這時，畫面突然大亮，鐵門吱呀的一聲緩緩開啟。

 

紅頭罩立即從牆壁上離開，雙槍槍口指向鐵門，站了在紅羅賓身前，把背後交給了對方，背貼著他的紅羅賓亦立即收回手機，握著長棍戒備著，與不知何時開始無聲地接近他們背後的利爪對峙。

 

未幾，又有兩名利爪步出鐵門，護著走在中央的男人，身穿西裝、臉戴貓頭鷹面具的男人張開雙手，以一副被杰森低罵了聲「戲劇女王」的姿態，朗聲說著：「歡迎光臨。未知閣下鍾情哪個部位？最近剛進了一批封門柳*，味道鮮美，肉味濃，油花少，有興趣要點回家嘗嘗嗎？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自N52蝙蝠俠第3話的描述
> 
> *上網看到某銀行金庫的描述是這樣，照搬的資料，有錯還望指教
> 
> *封門柳是牛的控制橫隔膜的肌肉，但當然，這裡講的自然不是牛…………事實上我不清楚人類有沒有像牛那樣的橫隔膜肌肉，但我寫的時候很想吃封門柳，所以就封門柳了，反正也不是真的（。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494437/chapters/43825171)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
